


Let Your Fingers Do The Walking

by cherrypinup



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Original Work
Genre: But no names were used, M/M, Originally "Calling Mr. Boyd"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypinup/pseuds/cherrypinup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone takes a phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Fingers Do The Walking

{ring}....{ring}

Hello?

Oh, hi.

No, I'm just reading. Nothing important.

It's been a while. What've you been up to?

That's...Yeah. I've missed you too.

No, I'm alone.

Oh, really?

{chuckle}

I don't know. I mean, anyone could just walk in on you. Wouldn't want to be caught with your pants down.

{chuckle}

Yeah, all right. I should have known better. Remind me again why we didn't get together *before* you crossed the ocean?

Heh. Okay, what do you want me to say?

Hmm. Okay. You ready? Promise to go along with anything I say?

Yeah, yeah.

No. I'm just getting comfortable.

Yeah. Okay, where are you?

Turn on a small lamp. Just the one.

Yeah. Now, can you see the mirror?

Where is it?

Okay. Stack the pillows so you can lean back. Bend your knees so you can see your reflection from between your legs. Yeah, that's hot. I can see you like that. Mmm.

I'm going to tell you what you're doing to me.

You're touching my nipples, through my shirt. Rub them but don't pinch yet. Ahh, yeah. Pinch just a little. Easy.

Hold on a sec. I'm going to take my shirt off.

{rustling}

I'm back.

{chuckle} Yeah, take yours off too.

All right. Ready? Okay.

Lick your thumb and index finger, on both hands. Just the tips. Yeah. Now roll both my nipples. Squeeze a little. Oh, yeah. Mmmm.

Yeah, put it on speaker. No, I don't have one yet. Just got it on my shoulder. Uh-huh.

Shh. Don't spoil the mood.

Yeah. Okay, rub my chest with your right hand. No, keep the left where it is. You can pinch a bit more with it.

{groan}

My belly, yeah.

{giggle}

No, I'm ticklish there.

Mm-hmm. No, no. Okay, my thighs. Yeah. Use your fingertips.

Harder. I've got jeans on. All right, one hand. Just a little. 

No. Don't take them off yet, just reach under them. Two fingers. Yeah, I am.

Feel how hard?

With your other hand, squeeze me through them. Just a little. Ahh.

Okay, pop the button and unzip them. Yeah. No, nothing underneath.

{chuckle}

Bad me. Hey, you called *me* for this.

There you go.

Okay. Well, if you're going to do that, lick your hand first. Yeah, nice and wet.

No, I'm just scooting down a bit. I'm in the recliner in the living room.

Yeah, the big mirror across from it.

Kettle - pot. At least I'm up front about my kinks.

That's more like it.

That what do you want? Okay, I've got to push the jeans down a bit. They're too tight for that.

No, just a bit. I'm keeping them on. Oh. That's true. Hold on a sec, I'll lose them and grab some lotion.

Yeah, and a towel. I'm not that bad.

{chuckle}

Well, all right. Guess I am.

Okay. I'm back.

Uh-uh. No getting ahead of me.

Shit! Stop it.

{deep breath}

If you were here, I'd have you over my knee for that. Now be good and let me decide.

Okay, I'm back in the chair. You got lotion?

Mmm. Do you want to suck it?

No, start with my neck and work your way down.

Yeah, use your teeth a bit. I'm using my nails.

Oh, behind my ear first. Yeah.

Okay, you can move down. Just a little at the nipple.

Oh, ha-ha. I didn't mean to rhyme.

No. Not the belly button. I told you, it tickles.

Oh, now you're the tease? All right, skip around it. I can wait. Now shut up. It's my turn.

{chuckle}

{groan}

Okay, don't shut up.

Ah, don't squeeze there. My balls are very sensitive.

Oh, yeah. Let me get the lotion for that.

One finger, or two?

No, I can take it.

Okay, just rubbing.

No, I like lotion for this too.

Can I touch my dick?

Ah, good. Thank you.

All right. Just. No, I can't see. I'll move. Oh, that *is* hot.

Yeah, more lotion.

Two fingers? Please?

Yeah. Oh, god. That's good. Can I?

Thankssss. Yeah, hard.

Fuck! Oh. Oh. Ffffuck!

{heavy breathing}

Ah, fuck. That was...Y'know, it's pretty bad when the only sex I've had recently was phone sex.

Uh-huh. I'll be there in a week. Think we can get away from everyone for a while? I'd like to find out how good we'd *really* be.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on 3/8/02. Cleaned up to post here.
> 
> You can find me at [Dark Side of Fixtion](http://darksideoffixtion.tumblr.com/).


End file.
